


Of Rust and Lust (lmao)

by ThursdayNight95



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gay, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Oral Sex, Wire Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 22:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16710916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThursdayNight95/pseuds/ThursdayNight95
Summary: Connor's feeling a little confused about his feelings towards Xavier. Luckily, neither of them are as stupid as they seem.





	1. Gettin Hot

Humans felt sexual pleasure from the tiniest things. Connor didn't exactly understand how dressing a certain way was titillating, or how talking in a different manner of voice, for that matter.

Of course, he wasn't ignorant or against the idea of sex or acts like that. Humans took great pleasure in it. And the honest fact was that Connor wanted to see what Xavier looked like in pleasure. He'd gotten a taste of it plenty of times-- a soft moan and roll of the hips as Connor kissed the sensitive areas of his neck. Experiencing Xavier having a wet dream right next to him. Watching his green eyes change from their usual mild amusement to a lustful gaze and pull his lip between his teeth was enough to make Connor's biocomponents overheat.

Connor being an android designed specifically for police and detective work, he was not gifted with a way to give Xavier the real pleasure he wanted. Going for such a vulgar upgrade, or even being in the shops that offered alternatives made Connor feel out of place. He had no interest in sex or pleasure of his own. Just Xavier's.

"Hey, Jose." Xavier nudged Connor back to reality. "What do you say..." He paused to let Connor know of the rhyme and continued. "about goin' to Antonio's? He's also got an old fashioned juke for me to fix up." He wasn't smiling, but his heart was racing with joy. "And you can work on getting that high score from James."

"That sounds great." Hopefully this time the fun outing wouldn't be interrupted by a homicide report.

Antonio's Arcade was dead empty this time of night. Most kids were asleep, most adults were at the bar, and most androids didn't care about old games like this. Connor preferred this, but Xavier always said it made the place feel lonely and haunted. He reiterated the 'haunted' part and always motioned towards the hallway with the bathroom and the security office.

The bathroom. Humans liked to have spur of the moment sex in there. According to porn, but Connor knew porn was not indicative of real life. So why was he even thinking about it? Was he a pervert, thinking of pleasing Xavier against one of the arcade cabinets, or even a wall? The bathroom, he'd decided, was too full of dangerous germs and unfortunate smells. Of course, the arcade was full of a lot of germs.

"You okay, Bob? Can hear your fans blowing from here." Xavier fanned Connor's back with a worried smile. "Please don't blow up on me, these cabinets cost more than I make in a year."

"I'm fine." Connor said. While he was excellent at bluffing to other humans, androids, and trained professionals, Xavier always seemed to look right through him. Could he see how badly Connor wanted to take him? Surely he'd love to know the thoughts swirling in his palace of ones and zeroes.

"I'll just get the juke, then. We'll come back on Wednesday."

"Leavin' so soon, Xaiv?" Antonio asked as he wheeled the jukebox from the security room.

Why was he preconstructing whisking Xavier to the alley and pleasing him until he couldn't stand? Why did he want to taste the sweat and saliva, why did he want to hear his voice in his ear, begging for more?

"Yeah. Too empty for me anyway. Don't need Freddy poppin' up and scaring me." Xavier snorted.

"Hey, don't scare me like that. * _I'm_ * the one that's gotta stay in that security room." Antonio scoffed.

They said their goodbyes.

This was lust he was feeling.

Androids had no reason to feel lust. Lust wasn't a thing of the soul. It wasn't like love. This was a primal urge felt in organic, sentient beings who need to reproduce. Connor does not need to reproduce. He doesn't have the parts. He can't please his lover.

And yet once they got into the car, Connor pulled Xavier into a deep kiss, tasting his tongue, feeling his lips, savoring the taste of the moan in his throat.

"Fuck. What's that all about?" Xavier wiped his mouth with his sleeve, face hot.

"Can we talk once we get to your house?"

"Oh, my house huh?" Xavier quirked his scarred eyebrow, a smirk on his lips. God, Buddah, Allah, whatever, this man was irresistible and had been deprived of pleasure too long. "What're you gonna tell me that Hank and Sumo can't hear?"

"I wanna make you feel so good you can't speak." Connor whispered.

Xavier's Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed. His fists clenched and his breath shuddered as he drew it into his mouth. Ran his tongue over his lips, fingers through his hair.

"We're so lucky this car is autonomous." he breathed and wiped the sweat beading at his brow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> local police android doesnt have a dick more at 11

"Good evening, Hank." Connor said. Xavier always had to do a double-take when Connor made calls from his internal phone. "I called to tell you we made it back from Antonio's Arcade, but we will not be at your house until tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Alright. But if we end up gettin' a call, I'll be ringing your doorbell for a minute straight and breaking your window in." Hank snorted.

"You really underestimate my response time to work calls. But alright. Have a good night, and tell Sumo goodnight for me."

"And me!"

And with that, Connor hung up and turned to look at Xavier, who'd mostly been fiddling around with anything he could get his hands on. Humans always subconsciously wanted to hold or squeeze things, and it was obvious he was trying to distract himself from the thoughts that were so cruelly giving him an erection in the car.

"So... Uh... You wanna fuck me?" Xavier coughed and fanned his face. They were a few minutes away from home. "I hope this doesn't sound weird, but I didn't know androids could feel that way. Jesus, it's a hundred degrees in here."

"It's 72 degrees in here." Connor informed him. "I didn't know androids could feel this way either. Something inside gets so... aroused, thinking of pleasuring you."

"You don't have to say 'pleasuring', you can just say 'fucking'. I don't care either way." How bold of him to rub himself this way. To run his nice, strong hand over the aching, eager bulge in his pants. What would it taste like in his mouth? Xavier seemed like he would be vocal in his pleasure, and that alone was enough to make Connor feel some sort of way.

"I can't 'fuck' you. I'm not built like that." Connor admitted. "I can give you pleasure, though. So that's what I'll do."

Xavier's legs opened a bit wider, and dear lord did he want this. He pulled Connor into a deep kiss and led the android's hand to his pants. Connor squeezed the hard cock underneath, earning a curse from his eager lover. Hips bucked into his hand, heavier, more delicious kisses, they'd both been so hungry for a while.

"Oh fuck. We're home." Xavier panted. He'd barely ever taken off his seatbelt this fast.

Once they got in, Connor couldn't help but admire how flushed and excited Xavier was. How wonderful his mouth tasted, how much he really wanted Connor.

Where to start...? It was hard to go back and access his preconstruction and tips list when his mind was full of pleasing his boyfriend.

"Babe, how am I gonna...?" Xavier whimpered as Connor made love bites on his neck, slipping his knee between Xavier's legs.

"How are you gonna what?" Connor whispered, making Xavier groan as he licked his ear. "Do you like this?" He pressed his knee further into Xavier's firm crotch, earning a whimper of a yes, fingers dug into Connor's synthetic skin.

"You don't have a dick. How do I make you feel good?"

"Don't worry about me."

Connor ran his hands up Xavier's shirt and kissed his pouty lips. Off with the shirt and on with the deep kisses. Of course, Xavier probably felt weird being the only one topless and unbuttoned Connor's shirt, kissing at the neck and skin like he was a human with nerve endings. That aside, the thought of Xavier wanting him so badly was hot.

But now Connor was thinking too much. What if this didn't go well? Connor had no testosterone. No scent. No sweat. Nothing primal. Nothing that Xavier had. How could Xavier get off to this?

"H-hey." Xavier swallowed hard and wiped his face, leaning against the wall to catch his breath. "You alright?"

"Mhm. Are you comfortable against the wall? As hot as it would be to take you there, the bed is better suited for what I want to do to you."

They crashed into the bed, kissing deeply, hands everywhere, whimpers and grunts muffled by the mattress and Connor's lips. Fuck, Xavier was melting like a candle, and Connor only wanted him more.

* _Take it slow!_ * Connor's mind begged. * _Slow and sensual!_ *

* _But I need him right fucking now._ *

Connor undid Xavier's pants and pulled them off, earning a chuckle.

"Fuck, dude, I'm leaking faucet." Xavier was over the moon, biting his knuckle as Connor kissed his navel. "Guess you're the repairman, right?" It was a joke, and Connor wanted to entertain it, but he was just so focused on how good he smelled. Mind foggy with everything he could do to this man, he decided to tease him through his underwear.

"Repairs are free of charge for you." Connor gently suckled on Xavier's tip through the cloth. Xavier's hips jerked-- a sharp intake of breath-- a horny sound Connor couldn't really describe. But the teasing, while exciting, was taking too long. Connor impatiently pulled the underwear off-- earning a shocked gasp from Xavier, and took hold of the base of his shaft.

"Oh my fucking god!" Xavier pulled a pillow underneath himself and laughed, face flushed with pleasure, mind screwed with lust. "Fuck! You know how to fucking use that mouth, babe?"

"I've never had any practice, so you'll have to tell me." Great thing about androids, no gag reflex.

"Oh, fuck baby! Yeah, fuck, that's the ticket..."

It was salty. Musky. It tasted like Xavier for sure. It was nice and thick, so eager to be pleased. No wonder people loved sucking cock so much, the taste and feel of it was dizzying. Knowing this was Xavier now fucking his mouth made it even harder to contain himself.

"You're... Fuck... Fuck! You're not gonna short out, right? If I cum?" Xavier's hands so nicely pushed Connor's hair from his eyes, held his face as his cock pumped down the android's throat. Those lustful green eyes were gonna make him short circuit.

"Mm-mm." Connor could've said 'no' without moving his mouth, but he knew for sure uncanny valley would kick in and make the human deeply uncomfortable.

"Good. Fuck, you're so fuckin' pretty, baby. You're so fuckin' hot. You're so fuckin' good!"

Vocal. Connor really hit the lottery here.

And as soon as that thought finished, cum squirted deep down his throat, apparently shocking Xavier too. He groaned and grunted like the primal animal he was and pumped a few more times before pulling out and kissing the android deeply.

"I didn't mean to." Xavier admitted between kisses. "I thought I could hold it in. S-sorry. I wanted this to last longer."

"We can always try again tomorrow, dear." Connor brought him in for a hug and rested his head on Xavier's shoulder. Listening to him catch his breath, feeling his heart race. "I enjoyed every moment of it."

"Yeah?" Xavier raised his eyebrows. "So did I."

After a climax, as expected, his lover had grown sleepy. But before he closed his eyes, he asked,

"How can I make you feel good, babe? It's gotta be possible, right? I know you got something out of sucking me off. Uh, even though I cut us short."

"Don't feel bad for being excited." Connor kissed his cheek, felt the heat of his body. Enjoyed the scents and noises. "I'll show you in the morning how I stimulate pleasure, alright?"

Xavier cuddled into him and nodded. "Sounds like a deal."


	3. Chapter 3

The over-excitement last night made him want to curl in a ball and die. Anyone who cums early always uses the excuse 'oh this never happens to me'. He always thought it was just a comedy thing. Connor was so excited and so into it, too. But no, Xavier had to selfishly conk the fuck out.

"What's on your mind?" Connor's voice danced softly into his ears.

"Last night. Thank you, uh, for that by the way." Xavier couldn't help but grin as Connor pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Any time. Except during work or around Hank, or any underage or unconsenting party." Connor's white hands took to their usual spots, running along Xavier's sides, fingertips dancing along his spine, those brown eyes shining like he loved every moment of this. Not that Xavier doubted this enjoyment. He just wondered why.

"You said you'd show me how to make you feel good." Xavier said through soft kisses.

"I haven't forgotten." Connor nodded, running his thumb along the apple of Xavier's cheeks. "I'm curious, though, why you'd want to. I'm perfectly fine pleasing you."

"I wanna do it because I wanna see you that way. I wanna make you feel good. If I can, anyway. It might be difficult for me to do for you, but..." He trailed off and softly nipped at Connor's chest. Connor eagerly ran his fingers through Xavier's hair and sighed.

"It's very odd compared to humans, and I do worry the uncanny valley of this will set in and discomfort you. I'm not sure what other androids do when they feel this way, but I get pleasure from the wires inside my body."

"Damn, was I jacking you off every time I repaired you?" Xavier snorted. Connor's small smile lingered a bit as he lay on his back, watching for his lover's reaction.

He pressed open the hatch on his stomach-- it slid back to reveal his glowing blue circuitry. On its own, Xavier never found it arousing per-se, but interesting and kind of weird. Made him existential in some way. But he was breathless, excited to know more, excited to see Connor reach an orgasm. Or whatever it was androids got.

"Tell me if it's making you too uncomfortable, dear."

"I'm hard as a rock, baby." Xavier whispered.

Connor's fingers slipped past a bundle of wires-- his body jerked accordingly. His fans kicked in. Xavier straddled Connor and watched as he explored himself with one hand, and held Xavier's hand with the other.

Connor found a small, inconspicuous wire. And tugged on it, letting out such a sensual sound that Xavier wanted to fuck him right that moment. But Connor wasn't built for that.

Xavier's mouth watered as Connor led his hand to that bundle of wires. He'd seen intense, lustful stares from him before (especially last night), but this was something special.

"I won't break you, right, babe? I won't hurt you?" Xavier whispered between soft, eager kisses. "Cuz I wanna make you cum. I wanna make you cum so good, babe."

"Unless you have the strength and velocity of a construction vehicle, I'll be fine." His voice, jesus, his voice. It was low and deep, dipped in honey. Xavier ran his thumb over the thin wires, biting his lip, forehead against Connor's, watching his eyes. Listening to his small sounds, losing his breath as Connor helped guide his hand, and watched him relax in pleasure.

"Yeah? Does it feel good? You're so hot. Fuck. Do you moan, baby?"

"I can, if you want--" his voice glitched mid-sentence as Xavier gently tugged a single wire. His eyebrows screwed up and he bit his lip, eyes begging his lover to do it again.

"Don't fake for me." Xavier kissed his neck. "Faking never helped anyone."

"I'm an android, I don't moan. Usually. It's a--" Xavier was loving the glitches and static in his voice. Connor's desperate nodding and need to pull Xavier closer and kiss him. "Fuck. It's a primal thing. I don't get the urge to moan."

"Mm, baby, that's fine." His finger ran across an empty port, causing Connor's eyebrows to knit together. His eyes shut tight and he pushed Xavier's eager fingers back to it.

"You're doing wonderful." Connor whispered. "Keep running your finger around the rim of that port. Fuck, just like that!"

"Oh my god, baby." Xavier kissed him deeply, moaning at the sheer pleasure of doing something for this man. The circuitry was heating up. Some of it was tightening-- Connor's grip in Xavier's hair definitely was. His finger gently swirled around the port, running over the hole teasingly, until Connor couldn't take it anymore. "Oh yeah? You're gonna cum, sweetheart? This your super sensitive spot?"

"Yes. I'm gonna-- I'm gonna reboot, mmf. Yes, keep--" He jerked forward as Xavier used his pinky to stroke a stray wire.

He'd never seen an android climax before. Rebooting like that looked different than a regular reboot. Much more relaxed-- but still a little frightening how his eyes rolled back and his eyes fluttered. Once Connor came back, he pulled Xavier into a deep, passionate kiss and thanked him. Closed the cavity in his abdomen and pulled Xavier's underwear down.

"Baby-- ah, fuck... You're so hot when you cum. Did it feel good?"

"I've never achieved that level of pleasure on my own. You did excellent. Seeing you get so horny from it only made it better."

Xavier grunted as Connor took hold of the base of his cock and licked the pre-cum oozing from the tip. Stroking the shaft up and down as he ran his tongue along the swollen, spongy head. Sucked softly and teased the hole at the top, driving Xavier wild. He was so jealous Connor didn't sweat, because Xavier was doing it in buckets, whispering desperate praise.

"You look so good. You look so good with my cock in your mouth." Xavier whispered, hips rocking as he eased the shaft down his throat. Oh, fuck that throat was nice and hot. Working along his cock better than a human could. Connor squeezed his balls and pulled gently, massaging them.

"Fuck!! Fuck, Connor! You want me to cum early again? Mmmm, mm, baby, it's coming. Right down your fucking pretty throat." It was hard to think as Connor moaned. His balls were tight-- those hard brown eyes looked up eagerly at him. "You love it, don't you?"

Connor nodded and got even further down his throat.

Jesus fucking Christ.

Xavier had never cum so hard before. Not even last night.

What a battle of needs-- to have his cock buried to the hilt in Connor's throat, or to kiss him as he came. To hold him close, to feel skin on skin...

"Please kiss me." Xavier whimpered, fingers squeezing Connor's hair tight. "I'm sorry-- for cumming on you," he whispered between kisses. "I just need you so bad. I love you, Connor."

"I love you too, Xavier. Thank you. For everything."

"Thank you..." he nodded, unable to tear himself from Connor's eyes, but never wanting to stop the kisses. Of course, the kisses would stop once Xavier fell asleep. But he fell asleep overjoyed that he gave Connor the time of his life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no smut this chapter

"Wow, you're in a good mood." Hank snorted as he sat at his desk. "Did Xavier agree to that agree to that aquarium or what?"

"Chances of him agreeing to an aquarium that big are slim to none while he rents that apartment, unfortunately." Connor caught his coin and slipped it in his pocket.

"So," Hank looked around and leaned in with a grin. "you got laid? Thought you said you didn't have the parts."

"I didn't and I don't." Connor said, a notch on his LED yellow. "This isn't proper work talk, nor is it proper talk to a paternal figure, though. I did some digging on the Kelly Welman case and may have a lead to her killer. I already let Folwer know."

Hank nodded. "Well, that was our only case right now. Guess we could review some old ones. Or just fuck off until they call us in. It's a salary job anyway."

Connor didn't enjoy being away from the office while he was on the clock, but Hank was right. It was a salary job, and maybe he wanted some coffee, or an excuse to visit his boyfriend at work.

They got into Hank's old-fashioned car, Hank at the helm as usual. But Hank didn't turn on the music this time, he just sat in silence as the car warmed up. Something was on his mind and Connor prayed it wasn't about his happier-than-usual attitude.

"Usin' my vacation days this Christmas. Hope you are, too."

"I don't like using my vacation days." Connor said. "They're my substitute for my lack of sick days."

"Last year was pretty empty without ya, Connor. Xavier was worried sick the whole time, and I had no one to give me random holiday trivia."

Connor looked at his hands. "I know. Did you know the most popular Christmas song last year in America was 'Yuletide Sleighride' by the the band Low-Five Hip Hops? It had 300 million plays by December 5th, making it the most popular and most viewed Christmas song of the decade."

Hank let out a deep breath. "Thanks, Connor."

"You're welcome, Hank."

"Speakin' of Xavier."

Uh oh.

Hank noticed the worried look Connor shot him.

"It's nothin' bad. Just wonderin' how he's doing. I know he starts feelin' bad this time of year, thinkin' about Martha and Riley and his family." Hank pulled out of the parking lot and they made their way to the coffee shop. "Still feel bad we haven't learned anything."

"He visits their graves alone. He brings peppermints and a packet of hot chocolate for her." Humans were interesting. "He's taken your advice, and tries to think of her as something to look forward to seeing again when he dies."

Hank and Xavier were going to die someday.

And Connor would be lost and alone, a gaping hole in his chest the size of their hearts.

Hank patted his shoulder. Even if he hadn't noticed Connor's bright red LED, Connor had gotten tense. "Hey, don't get existential on me, buddy. We're almost there."

"There?" Connor blinked.

"Coffee shop, dumbass." Hank said lightly. "Sorry for makin' ya feel weird. Uh. I'm real happy that you and Xavier found each other. I hope you guys can keep each other happy."

"That's kind of you, Hank. Thank you."

"You're welcome. So can you pay for the coffee this time around?"

Connor relaxed and let himself laugh with Hank.

-

Also nice, Xavier in his barista get-up. The shop was empty, save for a college student on her laptop in one corner and a business man on his tablet in the other.

"Well, if it isn't Sherlock and his friend Holmes." Xavier greeted.

"Holmes is his Sherlock's name, jackass." Hank sat at the bar in Connor's usual spot.

"Didn't ask for semantics, pops." Xavier snorted. "Y'all here for coffee?"

"Yes. Coffee and a bit of conversation from a handsome barista." Connor winked and sat next to Hank.

Xavier looked around for said handsome barista.

"You must be his boyfriend. He was right when he said you're good-looking. Said you had eyes as brown as cappuccino and a voice warm like hot coffee. Was pretty proud of that line, too." Xavier winked.

Hank snorted.

"What a flirt." Connor's smiles were always small. The ends of his lips only lifted a little, but the way his eyes crinkled left Xavier breathless. "Sounds like you've got the right android. Tell him the lieutenant and I are inviting him to our house to watch football. Houston's playing against Detroit tonight."

"He--" Xavier was interrupted by Hank lifting his hand up.

"No more third person shit. Please." he begged.

"Sorry, Hank." Xavier chuckled and served him the coffee and got started on Connor's cup. "So. Houston versus Detroit... A real turf war. I'll bring a six pack and some chips and dip. Was gonna ask if you wanted to bet on the winner," he said to Hank with a smirk. "but Detroit's gonna get their asses kicked."

"Them's fightin' words. They got a better Quarterback than Houston, hands down. And Houston always fuckin' fumbles."

"Hundred bucks on Houston." Xavier said.

Hank put his finger against Connor's lips before he could pipe up with the illegality of the bets and with his 99.999998% correct predictions.

"One fifty on Detroit."

"Fine. One fifty on Houston. You'll be broke tonight, I promise."

After that had settled and Connor took to enjoying his coffee and the general presence of his favorite humans, he brought out his book. Xavier realised it was a new one and asked about the plot, despite knowing it was a crime novel and they were all the same.

Connor explained it. Xavier lingered on the book a moment, mouth open as if to say something, but closed it with flushed cheeks.

Just what was he thinking...?

The answer came after Connor and Hank got back to the police station.

'babe tomorrow night come to my place and bring that sexy book i boat u on accident'

'Noir of Yesterday? :D Okay. Did you want me to read it to you? -Connor'

'duh u think im gonna read it myself lol it wodent be sexy alone plus ur voice is soooo good babe'

'It'll be hard to wait until tomorrow, but that sounds like fun. ;) You'll need something to make you feel better after losing the bet anyway. :P -Connor'

'HOUSTON IS GONNA LOSE??????'

'See you tonight, dear. -Connor'


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no sex this chapter

Connor never understood why people were so loud when watching sports or competitions. Surely it would be harder to concentrate on the screen if they were jumping up and down and acting like fools.

But... Well, they were having fun. He couldn't find it in himself to hate that. So he watched them get up and shout when someone took the ball. He watched the dramatics of both humans when someone scored a touch down, and watch the fire burn in their eyes at how close the score was.

"All we need is one more point, Hank." Xavier said. "We can get it easy."

"Then why didn't they get it yet?" Hank asked after a swig of flat soda. "Your boys are tripping over their shoelaces."

"Oh whatever, at least they can tie their damn shoes. I'm gonna start thinking about what to do with that extra 150."

Hank looked at Connor, who'd been sitting quietly the whole time. Narrowed his eyes. "You didn't tell him your prediction, did ya?"

"Nope." Connor shook his head. "It's even more suspenseful that way. I'll admit, I didn't expect it to be this close."

"Me neither." Xavier smelled really good when he sweat. Jesus, what was with Connor lately? Give the man an orgasm one time and all you can think about is sex afterwards?

No, no. Connor was simply making an observation. A sexually charged observation, but an observation nonetheless! But still, he wondered, why did an android like himself need a sex drive? Had he mindlessly downloaded it out of curiosity one night? It would plague him forever until he got a solid answer. He wouldn't doubt Kamski slipped in some sort of code to trigger weird feelings like this into his androids.

"I'm goin' to the bathroom." Hank said during commercial break. "All this juice's killin' me."

Xavier sunk into the couch with a deep sigh and looked at Connor.

"Who do you want to win?"

"I don't feel one way or the other." Connor said with a shrug. "I don't have a personal attachment to either team."

"You always say that." huffed Xavier. "Well. Sports isn't for everyone, I guess. I feel bad when Hank and I are all loud and jumpin' and stuff and you're just sitting there."

"I like the energy. It's exciting." Connor smiled. "And seeing your and Hank's reactions is entertaining. I just hope no one sprains an ankle this time."

"Have I ever told you how nice your smile is?" Xavier asked quietly. Sometimes this was asked with a smile of his own, or said like a flirt. But his face was serious, lovestruck, even.

"Yes, you have. Your smile is charming too, you know." Connor pressed a kiss to Xavier's cheek. Xavier caught his breath, got his head in the game, and kissed Connor right back.

"Damn, remind me to get a courtesy blanket for the lovebirds." Hank scoffed, sitting back down at the couch.

"It was a good luck kiss." Connor said. "He's going to need it during the last inning."

Xavier gasped. "No. Houston can't lose. Not to Detroit! You gotta be pullin' my leg, peg."

Connor winked, but that only seemed to confuse Xavier more.  
  


Xavier was $150 poorer. He took it like a champ, though, gloating how he'd win it back next bet against Detroit.

"You knew Houston was gonna lose and you still let him bet?" Hank snorted as Xavier went for a much needed beer. "I'm almost impressed at your resolve."

"It's not my money." Connor shrugged. "He had plenty of chances to drop out."

"It's about having some goddamn FAITH, Connor." Xavier called from the kitchen.

"Faith just lost you 150, dear."

"Whatever."

"Are you guys leaving me tonight?" Hank asked, then peered beyond the couch to question Xavier as well.

"Do you need us to stay?" Xavier asked, stealing the words from Connor's lips.

Hank shrugged. "Not particularly, just wanted some company. Then again, I don't think I want you both staying in the old room at the same time, or staining my couch..." he laughed and Xavier snorted through his drink. "Scratch that."

"Coffee stains are very easy to get out with that detergent stick you have. Even the * _smell_ * of the stale coffee can't escape it." He paused thoughtfully. "I'm sure you wouldn't want us to use it on whatever * _else_ * stains the couch, however."

Then Connor smirked and a small chorus of laughter filled the room.

Connor was very lucky he didn't have any parts or any overtly outward indications that he was aroused because the those primal thoughts were cropping back up again. Did he somehow acquire a kink for public sex? Not that he'd want to make any action in Hank's house or in his presence, but...

"How you gonna spend that money, chief? I'm gonna guess books." Xavier, that evil man, sat next to Connor, smelling absolutely delectable.

"Heh. Maybe a concert."

"You can't get a good seat with 150."

"You sure as hell can! Connor and I saw Hell's Screamin' Demon Days up front for 80."

"Daaamn, Sam. Really? Where are you getting your tickets?"

They sure liked chatting. The idea of Xavier talking to anyone but Hank while Connor started to touch and kiss him was absolutely making his fans blow out. He forced himself to think of things not related to sex, like maybe buying groceries or-- even better, running a software check and updating! It would be great to squash these perverted little bugs from his mind.

"Yo. You've been quiet. You alright, Mr Bright?" Xavier leaned against his seat and yawned. The city lights passed then by as they made their way home.

"I'm still trying to figure out what caused this 'sexual awakening'. Lately it's been all I can think about lately and it's starting to become a problem."

"Reminds me of me when I was a teen." Xavier said. "I'd just hide in my room and jerk off for days. It's not in your settings?"

"I was never programmed to feel this way, so there's no easy way to access the code to turn it off or lower it. I'm still researching though."

"Before I go to sleep do you want me to help you again?" He offered, lip between his teeth.

"Yes."

Xavier smirked. "ETA, 3 minutes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've been super distracted with video games and other stories and Xavier's still a hard character to pin down for me. updates are probably gonna be staggered like this lol im sorry


End file.
